


Fledgling

by Floris_Oren



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Anakin is 13 in this, Gen, Nothing Sexual, Obi-Wan is pragmatic as always, Padawan Braids, Qui-Gon has attachments, Sith Anakin AU, Sith Qui-Gon AU, Slight Bondage, Slight torture, Ventress is there, Water Torture, doesn't do anything much, he knows how to handle things, mentions of a beating, nothing sexual happens in this story, someone loses a limb, that happened off screen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-08-09 07:15:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7791910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Floris_Oren/pseuds/Floris_Oren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Obi-Wan meets up with his former Jedi Master.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Lost and found

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nightshade_sidneylover150](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=nightshade_sidneylover150).



> This is a paltry rendition of a large story this was supposed TO be. I am suck some times but I think the idea has merit. Also, I am trying out a more choppy writing style. *shrugs* it actually works. Gets to the point quicker.

Prong Krell’s large hand fitted tightly about Obi-Wan’s head; holding the Padawan down in a tub of water. Obi-Wan needs to breath. It’s the fifth dunking in so many minutes, and he’ll barely get a breath in when Krell let’s up. The fucker. Obi-Wan wishes he had known Krell had gone dark side before he allowed the ugly frog onto his Jedi Transport.

 

He’s pulled out of the water. He’s gagging and snorting. Water runs down his face. He blinks. Several times. The room becomes clearer. The small cell is brightly lit. Bruck Chun smirks from a safe distance.

 

“Tell me what I want to know.” Chun says.

Obi-Wan gulps. Ready for another volley of the water torture.

 

“I don’t know what…”

 

Krell pops his head into the tub again. His grip is strong and Obi-Wan can’t pull himself up and out. Though, if he did have use of the Force. That’d be a different story. Sadly. The cuffs are specialized for Jedi.

 

Obi-Wan sags. Closes his eyes and waits. Krell let’s go, hauls him out and throws him to the floor. It’s not easy staying still. Breathing slowly. Even though he wants to gulp down as much oxygen as he can.

 

“We’ll come back later.” Chun grunts. Not bothering to see if Obi-Wan had really passed out. Krell growls something Obi-Wan can’t hear and the two head out. The cell door closes. Locks.

 

Obi-Wan takes heavier breaths then. He doesn’t have a lot of time. He closes eyes. He has to rest.

 

~*~

 

Asajj glares at the Initiates. Not for the first time does she long for the Rule of Two. It’d been receded after Lord Tranquilus had succeed Sidious; but at least that man had a head on his shoulders. Content to ruling one planet.

 

“What the ever loving Jedi Hell’s is that?” she points at the hollo of a collapsed Kenobi. Chun smirks at her.

 

“A present, I’m going to bring Kenobi’s head to Master Tranquilus.” he replied.

 

“And what’s the information you want to know?” Asajj asked. They had an in at the Temple. They knew everything that was going on there, so why did Chun have to needlessly torture Kenobi?

 

“That’s for me to know and you to never find out.” Chun glared.

 

“Childish.” Asajj said.

 

“What’s it  to you anyway?” Krell asked. Asajj rolled her eyes.

 

“The two of you are idiots.” she decided on. Then she turned. “Let me show you how a real Sith goes about it.”

 

~*~

 

Obi-Wan knew his rest would be short, but not that short. Ventress sashayed into the room. Sat in the one chair and stared at him.

 

She stared. At him. For a long time.

 

Obi-Wan stared back.

 

It was almost as if he were staring into the void.

 

“Tell me…” Ventress adventured when it became clear that Obi-Wan wouldn’t speak first. “What brought you all the way out here, and with a Padawan’s braid as well?”

 

Obi-Wan bit his lower lip in thought. It wasn’t a story he wanted to share right now, but how much did she already know? And the mission was straight forwards. The type Jedi did all the time. It would have been public knowledge on one level or another anyway.

 

“My Master thought a short mission alone would do me well.” Obi-Wan finally decided on. “And….well….the Council didn’t think I was actually ready to be a Knight so I’m finishing off my Apprenticeship.” it’d take another two years. And even then he didn’t know if anyone would get over Qui-Gon Jinn and The Chosen One going to the dark side.

 

It wasn’t president to blame those close to Jedi who had slipped from the light; but, Obi-Wan found his life highly haunted by bad luck. Even if no such thing existed.

 

“Well. That’s….unexpected.” Ventress puffed. Obi-Wan shrugged as best he could.

 

“How is….” Obi-Wan trailed off. “I’m sorry, I don’t know Master Jinn’s Sith name.”

 

Ventress smirked; “Tranquilus.” she supplied.

 

“That’s…..I am not surprised.” Obi-Wan deadpanned.

“He didn’t know about your demotion. He wasn’t behind that.” Ventress said.

 

“What are you offering?” Obi-Wan asked.

 

She glared at him; “Nothing!”

 

“Okay…”

 

“Listen. I’m not here to be nice to you…”

 

“You’re play good Sith to Chun’s bad Sith. I know what’s going on.” Obi-Wan gave her an incredulous look, popped eyebrow and everything. She simply shrugged, rose from the chair and strode out.

 

~*~

 

Qui-Gon Jinn allowed his personal name to be used amongst those close to him. Anakin, Yan Dooku and other chosen apprentices. Earning the ability to call him simply _Qui-Gon_ is a privilege.

 

On that two new Initiates are trying to earn. If the smirk on Bruck Chun’s face is anything to go by. He bows at the bottom of the dais. Someone stands behind Chun and Krell. The pissants look so pleased with themselves.

 

“What have you done?” are the first words out of his mouth. Not even acknowledging their presence with a tilt of his head.

 

“Lord Tranquilus, we’ve brought something for you.” Chun said.

 

“Looks more like a someone than a thing.” Qui-Gon corrected. Chun tried not to look too put out, Krell grabbed the person, and pushed him forwards.

 

The cry of surprise had Qui-Gon down the steps in moments, barely catching the boy before he hit his head on the black marble. There’s a hood over his face. Qui-Gon takes it away.

 

“Obi-Wan…?”

 

“Master?” Obi-Wan blinks up. “Long time no see.” he joked.

 

“What’s this…?” Qui-Gon stroked the braid. Not the beads he’d left Obi-Wan with, or the familiar twist he did. Each Master developed their own braiding technique, though they mostly passed down what their Master had braided for them.

 

“Ah, just finishing up the last two years. Nothing much.” Obi-Wan replied.

 

Qui-Gon nodded. Not happy about that.

 

“Why?” Obi-Wan asked.

 

“Never mind that.” Qui-Gon shook his head. Obi-Wan didn’t persist. Qui-Gon helped his former Padawan to his feet. He left the bindings. On. However.

 

“You kidnapped a Jedi Padawan for exactly what reason?” Qui-Gon turned the full force of his hard, burnt umber eyes onto Chun and Krell.

 

The rest of the room is silent. Various Dark Lord’s and their apprentices had grown silent; they watched. Carefully. The Master over Initiates entered the room from two large, black mahogany doors. She straightened her robes, her hair, and walked towards them.

 

“Where HAVE you been?” she yelled. Qui-Gon didn’t much appreciate her interruption.

 

“Where have you been.” Qui-Gon shot back.

 

“I have been looking for these two ingrates for the past week.” Sith Lord Obscuruss had also challenged Palpatine. She’d lost both of her eyes in their fight. Hence, the name.

 

“Bad pun,” Qui-Gon hummed. “And it looks like they’ve found something for me, but to what purpose.” Qui-Gon turned back to the young men. They’d both been turned out of the Temple, and had come to the Sith Temple to be taught.

 

“They’re searching for a Master. But none will have them.” Obscuruss replied.

 

“Oh? And is this why they have captured my former Padawan, to try and impress me?” Qui-Gon snorted. Krell and Chun were getting pailer by the moment.

 

“They aren’t ready. They can barely get enough anger to do a simple glow orb.” Obscuruss tittered.

 

“Oh, I see.” Qui-Gon took his lightsaber from his belt. And in a move faster than the eye could move. He had taken Bruck Chun’s lower leg. Just below the knee.

 

“That’s for presuming too much.” Qui-Gon said. A smirk on his face. Chun hadn’t been able to hold back a scream. His leg laid upon the floor, Krell had caught Chun before he fell to the floor clutching at his stump.

~*~

 

Obi-Wan felt numb all over; his mind blank. _How could I have been so stupid?_

 

“Obi-Wan…” Qui-Gon...no…..Lord Tranquilus is at his side. “Come.” hand on his shoulder’s and Obi-Wan allows the man to lead him away.

 

~*~

 

Obscuruss holds her piece. Simply directing Krell to bring Chun out of the main training room. Why Tranquilus had set up his dais there, she wouldn’t dream to postulate further; she couldn’t help but smirk. At least one up start had been taken down anotch.

 

She could see why the Jedi had rejected Chun, he was a failure.

 

~*~

 

Obi-Wan kept quiet. Chun’s blindness to how those around him acted is his downfall. Pride. Obi-Wan reminded himself. Always led to a pit.

 

Qui-Gon led him down several corridors. Obi-Wan did his best to put them to memory. If the Sith Lord hadn’t wanted him to know he’d have done something about it. Maybe. Or it is a trap. A good guess.

 

“I can hear the gears clicking in your head. Padawan.” Qui-Gon said conversationally.

 

Obi-Wan panicked. “M-master?”

 

“It’s alright.” Qui-Gon opens doors to a grand room with a wave of his hand. He may have many mannerisms remind Obi-Wan of his days as a Jedi, but this….is definitely a Sith Quality. Misusing the Force. For shame.

 

“It is shameful.” Qui-Gon agreed with Obi-Wan’s slightly silent thoughts. Obi-Wan blushed. He needed to shield better.

 

“Has your new Master taught you anything of worth?” Qui-Gon shut the doors the same he had opened them. Turned Obi-Wan towards a large fireplace. The sofa is low to the ground and manny pillows and cushions are piled on the floor. Hand dyed in hughs of blues, greens, purples, golds, reds and embroidered.

 

“I am always sent away.” Obi-Wan said. “He does not want me. Master Yoda made him take me on afterwards. It is merely a way to keep an eye on me.” He hadn’t meant to say so much. But despite the amber gaze, everything else was familiar. Obi-Wan found himself yearning for it.

 

 _Foolish._ He kicked himself rhetorically.

 

“I see.” Qui-Gon smoothed a large hand over Obi-Wan’s face.

 

“What happened here?” Qui-Gon asked. Obi-Wan blinked up at him.

 

“I….when Chun got me….he clocked me a good one.” Obi-Wan shrugged.

 

“That knocked you out?” Qui-Gon scoffs.

 

Obi-Wan sighs. He tries to move away but the hand moves to grip his head. He is caught. He licks his dry lips. “It was the distraction. Krell subdued me.” Obi-Wan admitted.

 

“You need practice, Padawan.”

 

The term of endearment suddenly had tears popping from his eyes and Obi-Wan isn’t exactly certain when it had gotten to him. Or what was wrong with him.

 

“I’m not….” he clenched his eyes shut. Takes a deep breath.

 

The arms are around him, holding him closer. Qui-Gon hushes him. “Deep breath. There. Breath with me.” Qui-Gon leads Obi-Wan through the breathing exercise. Then down into a light meditation. Obi-Wan disregards the voice telling him this is wrong. That Qui-Gon is no longer a Jedi, but a Sith. And one can never trust a Sith.

Never.

 

Besides. This one had already betrayed him.

 

“My Obi-Wan…” Qui-Gon soothed. “It’s all right.”

 

“No.” Obi-Wan disagreed. He was held too tightly to move. “It will never be all right.”

 

Qui-Gon frowned at that. The boy had been gentle. He could have fought him tooth and nail. Qui-Gon would have been forced to subdue the boy again. That wouldn’t got towards re-establishing their bond.

 

“It will be.” he promised. “Now.” and his voice is laiden with Force-Intent. “Go to sleep.”

 

Obi-Wan tries to struggle then; “D...do…” he can’t get the words out. His eyes roll up into his head and he’s just dead weight now. Sleeping deeply. The boy needed his rest. He’d been running all over, Qui-Gon knew. He had kept tabs on him ever since he and Anakin had left the Order. Killed Palpatine. And made a new home at the Sith Temple.

 

“Is he alright?” Anakin asked softly from a secret panel that lead to Qui-Gon’s sleeping chambers.

 

“He will be, in a few.” Qui-Gon cuddled Obi-Wan close to him. “Do not be jealous. My Apprentice.” Qui-Gon warned.

 

“I won’t lie to you, Master. I kind of am.” Anakin sighed. “Though, I know he is my brother in you line and I shouldn’t feel that way.” he admitted. The thirteen year old scuffed his shoe across the floor.

 

“Come here.” Qui-Gon bid. A light, gentle smile on his face. He had room in his large lap for two. He moved so that Obi-Wan had one side, face buried in his neck. A facsimile of genuine cuddling. Anakin got the other side.

 

“I love you. Very much, Anakin.” Qui-Gon said. Kissing the boy atop his head.

 

“I love you too. And you love Obi-Wan too, right?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Will he stay with us?” Anakin asked. He had missed the older boy. Obi-Wan had been a big help in the first two years he’d been a Knight. But now he had the Padawan braid….

 

“What happened?” Anakin asked. Stroking the braid.

 

“The Council doesn’t trust that he made his own decision. He walked away from us. We from him. He is not a plant. But they don’t trust that we are not in control of him.” Qui-Gon replied. A frown marring his face.

 

“Will you be able to fix it?” Anakin asked.

 

“Possibly.”

 

Anakin wrapped the braid around a finger. “I don’t like it.” he frowned.

 

“Why not.”

 

“It’s supposed to be your braid.” Anakin replied.

 

Qui-Gon smiled. “You’re right, will you go get my box of beads, Apprentice?”

 

Anakin smiled. Jumped up. And did what he was told.

 

~*~

 

Several months later; Obi-Wan makes it back to the temple. Master Windu greets him.

 

“We were worried.” he says. Once they are alone in his quarters. Obi-Wan looks better taken care of. As if someone had made him eat and sleep and maybe ran him through a few workouts.

 

“There was no need.” Obi-Wan replied softly. “Master Tranquilus took care of me.”

 

“You mean….Jinn?” Mace asked.

 

“Yes.” Obi-Wan didn’t look the older man in the eye.

 

“I see he’s changed your braid.” Mace said. Not accusingly. Just stating fact.

 

“Indeed.” Obi-Wan traced the braid, the beads he had spent months “earning” - each with a new meaning - reverently.

 

“What happened?”

 

“He didn’t….hurt me.” Obi-Wan said. “Chun and Krell. They’re….”

 

“Yes.”

 

“At the end I….I have to know. Master….”

 

“The way we have treated you, since Jinn and Skywalker left….” Mace sighed, “Wasn’t right.”

 

“Thank you….”

 

“I want to return you to Knighthood.”

 

“But, I haven’t earned it.” Obi-Wan looked up now. Surprised.

 

“You were captured by Sith Initiates, and you survived months of _torture_ just to come back to us. Yes. You deserve it.” Mace replied.

 

“But what about next time? Will it be taken away, again?” Obi-Wan couldn’t help the quiet stab of anxiety.

 

“That never should have happened in the first place.” Mace herumphed.

 

“Thank you. Master.”

 

Mace shook his head; “No, Knight Kenobi. Thank you.”

 

~*~

 

Qui-Gon got the braid in a currier package many months later. With it. A single note.

 

_I suppose I have you to thank for the return of my rightful title. My dear Master._

  


Qui-Gon smiled.

 


	2. A Conversation with Obscurus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Qui-Gon has a chat with Mistress Obscurus. Obi-Wan is out for the Count and Anakin likes cherry's

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would kindly like to thank nightshade_sidneylover150 for helping me with this story. Over the last few days we've been exchanging replies on AO3 and somehow she was able to knock my muse for this story into shape. Sorry that it's so short. But I am going to use this as a jumping off point. d
> 
> This part takes place right before that tacked on scene with Mace Wind at the end of the previous chapter.

Anakin popped a cherry into his mouth. He bites around the pit, separating it from the meat then spat it onto the breakfast plate. Qui-Gon is reading on his data-pad. He likes to keep up on news from Coruscant. He likes to keep up on Palpatine. Or so Anakin had heard him say to Mistress Obscuruss. No one knew where she’d come from. 

 

She was strong with her sabers - even blind - and the Force. Besides Qui-Gon, Anakin liked her best. The others were boring. None of them had any type of imagination with the Force. 

 

He heard a small whimper from behind. Obi-Wan still lied on the couch in the lounge. Pillows piled around him and blankets to keep him warm. Qui-Gon did not look up from his data-pad. Anakin took his lead and didn’t look back at his older Brother. 

 

He took another cherry; popped it into his mouth, Rolled it about his tongue, found the pit, and proceeded to spat it onto his plate. It made a slight dinging noise. Qui-Gon continued to ignore him. 

 

~*~

 

His shoulder hurt. 

 

That’s the first thing Obi-Wan knows when he wakes. Tied at the elbows and wrists he can’t really do anything to fix that. The durasteel cable rope is evenimperbious to Force tampering. Great. 

 

He grits his teeth. Trying to ease the pain a bit with the Force. He can catch hold of a bit. Even in a dark place such as The Sith Academy. The Light is there. But it should be, the Force is one with itself. 

 

An invisible hand then, reached through. Scattering the light. Obi-Wan whined, trying to breath through it. Qui-Gon’s relaxing presence is the same in the dark as it is in the light. His touch eases the pain in Obi-Wan’s shoulders. He relaxes back into the heap of pillows and blankets around him. 

 

Finally opening his eyes. Obi-Wan can only see the grand fireplace. It’s devoid of a fire. He can hear the sounds of breakfast behind him. He doesn’t speak. He’s tired. Still. Slowly, his eyes close and he finds himself in the peaceful throes of sleep. 

 

~*~

 

“Still asleep I see?” Obscurus doesn’t usually nose around. The fact that she’s doing so, annoys Qui-Gon. She sits with Obi-Wan head in her lap. She’d undone the cable securing him and he was none the wiser. 

 

“Why are you here?” Qui-Gon asked. 

 

“I’ve punished Krell and Chun for their impudence.” she said lightly. Unseeing eyes turned on him. It was a Force trick she liked to use to make those around her uncomfortable. 

 

“Good. are they still alive?” Qui-Gon asked. 

 

“No one can survive the Pit.” she shrugged. She eased an elegantly boned hand through Obi-Wan’s hair. “This one is quite strong indeed.” she said. “He loves you, and Anakin.” 

 

“I know.” Qui-Gon sat down on the other end of the couch. Obscurus wouldn’t hurt the Padawan lying between them. He could see that in the Force. She was always open to him. Had been since she crawled up the steps of the Academy and begged him to take her on as a teacher. 

 

“The Dark Side is not always crewel, and hateful.” she said after a pregnant pause between them. “We both knew he’d come here, and find the good he needs. He has to go back. The Force has a plan for him. Endless sadness yet, maybe, the time spent here we can give him something he can call upon when others fail him.” 

 

Qui-Gon shakes his head. How was it he has two Apprentices talented in the Unifying Force? Not to mention Obscurus who some around the Academy called The Seer. They’d go to her to see what the Force held for them in the future. She’d never tell the children. What fun is that. But maybe if someone were having premonitions through the Force she would. 

 

“Always changing it is, Qui-Gon.” she said. Knowing exactly where his thoughts had taken him. 

 

“Indeed.” he agreed. 

 

“Obi-Wan will not stay; if you asked him, he will out of a sense of duty to you but he will then resent you.” she frowned. “He has a heart full of light and love, he keeps it hidden.” 

 

“I know.” 

 

“So, you must not ask him.” she said. Twirling the re-done Padawan’s braid around her fingers. 

 

“I must keep him here for a time.” Qui-Gon frowned. 

 

“Yes. that is not what I meant.” she took a deep breath. “He must not stay forever. A standard cycle should do.” 

 

“A year?” 

 

“Yes.” 

 

Qui-Gon nodded. “A year.” 

  
  



	3. The Mingling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shared Meditations bring out certain understandings. The Force is larger than people actually think it is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE READ. 
> 
> The parts with Qui-Gon is basically Obi-Wan's memory. The parts taking place at the Jedi Temple is the Present. So everything with Qui and Anakin are in the past and Obi-Wan is telling a "story".

He had never seen a Green Sun before; the refracted light as the atmosphere of the Sith  Planet appeared to be green. Obi-Wan hadn’t been aware when they had landed. His cell having no viewports. Nor did he know the planets name. Only, that he awoke in a bed and that there aren’t any time telling devices anywhere in the room. 

 

He had been able to take down the forcefield that kept wild animals out of his room, and go out onto the balcony. It was far up the Obelisk. It reminded him of the Jedi Temple in a way. With their tall peaks and different Council Rooms. The green light lent a sort of orange/dust color to the landscape. Beyond the Sith walls lies miles upon miles of trees. There’s a lake beyond that. And the sky….seems to be going on forever. 

 

“Magnificent, isn’t it?” Qui-Gon’s voice is behind him. Obi-Wan turned, not at all surprised. He hadn’t been paying attention. Yet, he knew the first person he’d speak with would be his old Master. 

 

“What is this place called?” he asked. 

 

“You’ll just tell the Council, and lead them straight here.” the words would have been a harsh accusation if there had been yellow eyes and a snarl. Instead, Qui-Gon’s eyes were as Obi-Wan had ever known them to be. He held a chuckle instead. He walked forwards. And Obi-Wan allowed the touch to his cheek. 

 

“I won’t.” he shook his head. “I don’t mean to join you, but I am not entirely certain about the Jedi Order. I was thinking about a different path.” 

 

“Not committed to it, are you?” 

 

“Not yet.” Obi-Wan shook his head. 

 

“Why are we so high up?” Obi-Wan asked. Changing the subject. He knew when Qui-Gon wouldn’t give him something. 

 

“These are the guest chambers right off my quarters. I had hoped they’d become yours.”

 

Obi-Wan didn’t know what to say to that. Their initial talk of leaving the Jedi hadn’t ended well. The fact that he wasn’t being whipped or otherwise tortured spoke a lot of Qui-Gon’s hope. 

 

“I….said….” 

 

“I won’t push you.” Qui-Gon interrupted. His thumb gently caresses Obi-Wan’s cheek. The younger male glances upwards at Qui-Gon. 

 

“I don’t push people into joining, after some thought on it, it was wrong to push you.” he said. 

 

Obi-Wan deadpanned at him; “Thanks.” he said. Now knowing exactly what type of answer he should give instead. 

 

Qui-Gon dropped his hand. Obi-Wan almost reached out for him. Almost. He stayed himself. 

 

“Dinner is ready. I imagine you to be starving.” Qui-Gon waited for Obi-Wan to follow him. They left the guest chambers and indeed came out to the lounge Obi-Wan had been taken too before. The table was all laid out. A large bowl of stew, salad, bread rolls and cherry’s were set in a nice display. Anakin got done placing the cups at their different settings. 

 

“Thank you, My Apprentice.” Qui-Gon said. 

 

“You’re Welcome, Master.” Anakin beamed up at him. Obi-Wan marveled at just how peaceful Anakin felt. “Mom says not to drink too much wine.” Anakin said then, with a playful smile. 

 

“I’ll endeavour not too.” Qui-Gon smiled. He reached out and smacked Anakin lightly on the butt as the boy raced around the larger man to get to Obi-Wan. He hugged the other tight around the waist. 

 

“I’m glad you’re awake.” he grinned. 

 

“Me too. I’ve been sleeping too much.” Obi-Wan joked back. 

 

“I hate it when Master does the sleep thing.” Anakin pouted. 

 

“What?” 

 

“You were exhausted.” Qui-Gon said from the table. He had a bowl in hand and was dishing out the soup. He set two of them at Obi-Wan’s and Anakin’s places then filled his own. 

 

“You two may have seconds tonight.” Qui-Gon beckoned them to their seats. Anakin went quickly while Obi-Wan made a slower approach. 

 

“Thank you!” Anakin chirped. 

 

“Yes, thank you.” Obi-Wan watched them both carefully. 

 

“No need to wait on me, Padawan. Apprentice.” Qui-Gon sipped his wine first. “I’m trying to break Anakin of that habit.” 

 

“Slavers.” Anakin whispered. 

 

“Oh.” Obi-Wan blinked owlishly at the two. They watched him and no one moved. Obi-Wan knew he was the one making things awkward. He did his best not to fidget. Qui-Gon always hated it when he did so. 

 

“The soup is getting cold.” Anakin whined. 

 

“I don’t…” Obi-Wan shook his head. Suddenly not feeling well at all. 

 

“I see I’ll have to help.” Qui-Gon was at his side. Obi-Wan looked up questioningly at him. He felt warm liquid hit his tongue seconds later. He blinked. What? 

 

“Will you be able to feed yourself, Padawan?” Qui-Gon’s smile held promise. Obi-Wan’s stomach growled loudly. Just the taste made Obi-Wan’s body hungrier. 

 

“Y-yes. I can manage. Thank you.” Obi-Wan took the spoon. Qui-Gon returned to his seat. And Anakin was chowing down. That’d broken the awkwardness a bit. As embarrassing as it was. While no one spoke much. The food was good. Obi-Wan felt far better than he had in days. 

 

The dishes are whisked away by serving droids; Qui-Gon shoos them both to the lounge couches. “Do we have to meditate?” Anakin groaned. 

 

“Until you can do it at a moment's notice. Apprentice.” Qui-Gon’s tone has been gentle this entire time. And it brings back memories of the two of them meditating together when Obi-Wan was younger. They settled onto the couch. Anakin at Qui-Gon’s feet. Facing each other. 

 

Obi-Wan isn’t certain where he is in all of this; on the one hand it’s rude to crash a meditation session between a student and Master. He turned to go to the guest room. To give them some privacy. 

 

A strong Force grip around his middle pulled him backwards until he fully sitting in Qui-Gon’s lap. “This includes you.” Qui-Gon said softly. 

 

“Oh, I don’t think…” 

 

“We want you with us, and it’ll be funner with you!” Anakin said. 

 

“That’s ‘more fun’, Anakin.” Obi-Wan shook his head, but only had eyes for Qui-Gon. “Are you sure? I don’t want to mess up anything the two of you have.” 

 

“That’s where Jedi and Sith differ. Sith Master’s have several students, the Bane Line - while they prefer the Rule of Two - never handle their jealousy quite right. And even Khan's Rule of the Strong is flawed. Learning to share, apprentices becoming close allies with each other and their Masters. Trust, is what will make us unstoppable.” Qui-Gon lectured. 

 

His arms had snaked around Obi-Wan’s middle. Dura steel. “Meditate with us.” and it wasn’t a request. Obi-Wan nodded. 

 

The three closed their eyes and the Force rose around them. Obi-Wan’s light almost seemed to flicker in the darkness. Yet, all he felt was love coming from Qui-Gon and admiration from Anakin. He hoped they felt his hope. He sunk himself into the Force then. Gently pulling on Anakin. Who hadn’t quite gotten to the next stage. He hovered on the surface of the Force. 

 

Unwilling to go any deeper. Qui-Gon encompassed them both. And pulled his students down even further. Obi-Wan encircled them all in as much light as possible. The Force. Answered back. Dark and Light mingling. Becoming One with each other and them. Separation is not the Force’s nature. It’s the nature of sentients. Obi-Wan suddenly understood what Qui-Gon was trying to do; Walking the dark side, and the Light. He wanted a path that married the two. Neither Jedi nor Sith had ever done that. It was always one or the other. 

 

This was different. This felt….whole. Obi-Wan felt whole. 

 

Next time he awoke. It’s to the Green Sun high in the sky. And bird chirping outside his balcony. 

 

~*~

 

Mace Windu frowned at Obi-Wan. The Knight had just finished giving his report on his time at the Sith Academy. Yet, he never called them Sith. He didn’t allude to the darkness. There was something different about him. As well. 

 

“What is it?” Adi asked. 

 

“I don’t know.” Mace replied. Unable to tell. The Force gave no hints either. It felt as if….well…..as if something huge had taken place within it and only a few of them had an understanding with the Force. A mingling. 

 

“Dismissed.” Yoda said. “Force be with you.”

 

“And with you.” Obi-Wan bowed respectfully to them. And sedately walked out of the council room. 

 

“He felt odd.” Calista muttered. The elderly woman looked at each of them in turn. “As if he’s reached a nirvana we haven’t.” 

 

“Interesting, is this.” Yoda nodded. “Watch carefully, we must.” 

 

“No.” Calista shook her head. “Distrust leads to the dark just as much as anger. We must trust that he is telling us the truth.” 

 

“And if he isn’t.” 

 

“Then he has a reason. He is protecting Jinn. We all knew it was possible he’d return to his old Master. We let him go on that mission.” She replied. 

 

“We will bear the consequences of those actions.” Adi agreed. 

 

Yoda’s ears flicked back and forth. The Force was silent on this matter. 

 

~*~

 

Obi-Wan sighed. He skipped the Jedi public cafeteria in favor of Dex’s diner; it was slow this time of day. Dex greeted him with a large hug. 

 

“Long time no see, Obi!” 

 

“Yes, I’ve been on a very long mission.” Obi-Wan returned with a smile. 

 

“Are you here for something?” Dex asked. 

 

“Just your fu-burie pie and some caf.” Obi-Wan hinted. 

 

“Dottie! Get the boy what he wants!” Dex yelled at his service Droid. One in a long line of many. She’d go to a scrap heap eventually. 

 

“Coming right up!” Dottie returned. 

 


End file.
